The Company
by NiuWang
Summary: After the Saints have completely taken over Stillwater. Contains an 'Original' organization,along with several OC's that are in the Organization. The Company, a notorious gang,that has members whom look like regular office workers,set out for the Saints!


**SAINTS ROW **

**The Company **

**Written: November 19,2010**

**Author: SyronxLight**

_**Book-One **_

_**ACT-I**_

Just like everyday,sitting at the headquarters of the organization,lounging around doing nothing but watching the report that has been going on for five days now was about the Ultor Security building having been attacked by a gang known as the 3rd Street Saints,and that they've successfully taken over the City of Stillwater. Members of our organization just walk in and walk out,making it seem like we're ordinary people,who work for a company. The outside of our headquarters looks just like any ordinary office building,along with the inside,not that anyone knows,other than those who have joined us.

Outside the building was our leader, Kam Chhun. He was the leader of this organization, he was just coming outside of his limousine, walking towards the main entrance of the he got to the main entrance he showed the two men who were in black suits like the rest of us,his identification card,then walked if he is the leader,he has to show his ID,ust like the rest of us. The organizations name is "The Company" due to our appearance.

X - X - X

Inside the building at the main entrance is where he was greeted, "Welcome back sir,would you like a full progress report?" the assistant who met him at the entrance asked,leaning over in front of Kam,who looked at him for a split second then turned forward. "There's no need for that right now." he answered before walking towards and elevator. He pressed the 'up' button, in which after a few seconds the elevator door opened, inside was another member who saluted him,then automatically pressed the 5th Floor button,for that was where the 'briefing room' was.

Inside the elevator he pulled out his cell phone and began to call someone,but they never answered,and by the time he had put away his phone the door opened. He walked out into a hall,and all the way down was a door. While walking towards the door,the echo of his footsteps could be heard,only until he came to a halt,at the front of the door. It was a silver door which required a key card to open it. Kam took out his wallet and pulled out a plastic white card with the letters 'TC' on it and slid it in the slot,thus unlocking the door.

Inside was another hallway,as he walked down he came across an intersection,making a left and taking the first door on his right,which was the 'briefing room'. He opened the door revealing a completely white room,with a black table and five other men inside,all wearing the same thing,a black suit. They were all seated at the table,awaiting Kam's arrival. When he walked in, he was saluted by the other five men, then they all took a seat around the table.

"I see that you have gotten here early." Kam said before taking a seat like the rest of the men. He put his elbows on the table and laced his finger through each other resting his chin on his hands. His hair was in put to the side like the emo-style haircut revealing his black sunglasses which were pushed up to the rim of his nose.

"Today,we have successfully taken over this piece of shit called a has taken us,three god damn years to do so,and we have finally succeeded in doing so." Kam started looking around the room, "Although, that...is not why we are here today." everyone in the room looked around at each other confused,because they were sure this is what the meeting was about.

"I have a question men, have _any _of you watched the news lately? If so then that is the reason why we are having this meeting today!You might have a clue on what our next move is now,don't you?" Kam once again looked around the room,listening for a response,but once again there was none. Then he stood up banging his hands on the table, "We are moving to a new location. We are going to Stillwater to get rid of those damn Saints. Not to forget Johnny Gat and his friend." Kam started to laugh maniacally for a minute or so then said evilly, "We leave in two months."

Then he walked over towards a red-headed member named Fayt Alhiemz. He was in his early twenties,and to his left was a metal staff. Kam looked at his subordinate and said, "You,will stay now until we come back,your incharge of this building,and all the members in it." patting his shoulder.

"What! Hell no! I want to be in some action.." Fayt protested,receiving an evil glare from a brown haired man named Roy. "You Ungrateful Piece of..." Roy started while beginning to get up out of his chair to beat the shit out of Fayt,but was stopped by a hand that pushed him back down.

"You moron's, if you want to fight,go do it on the damn roof!" a cool headed blonde man named Cory said,while trying to break up the fight or rather bring it to someplace else. Fayt and Roy were staring at each other both pissed off over nothing. "Fayt, I understand that you want to come with us,but you should be honored that the boss chose you to stay and be in charge. That means the boss trusts you, and besides if we need you we will phone you in." a long black haired man with crimson red eyes said.

Fayt's face lightened up a little,but he was still pissed off at Roy for calling him out like that, "I never thought of it like that." he said under his clenched teeth, "But that is not going to stop me from kicking this bastards ass!" he finished, reaching for his metal pole and pointing it at Roy's throat. The crimson man let out a huge sigh of disbelief then said, "Well, I'm going out for a smoke. Whoever wishes to join me can just come up on the roof." while walking to the door to leave.

A bald man named Ryou, quickly got up out of his chair and said, "I gotta take my 'medicine'" then joined the crimson eyed man named Lainis. Kam, laughing looked at all his captains and then pulled out his phone sending a text message to all the members he chose to come with them to get their stuff ready. "When those morons are done,make sure you grab all your shit okay Corey." Kam said before walking out the door.

X – X – X

"Looks like it's just you and me you ungrateful piece of Shit!" Roy said smugly,cracking his neck and knuckles ready to fight Fayt,who laughed at him because for one, Fayt had a long metal pole and he was a long ranged fighter as for Roy who was a Martial Artist,which meant he was a close combat fighter.

"Well then,lets go you son of a..." Fayt started before getting a roundhouse to the face,which knocked him down making him hit his head on the walls. Lying on the ground he tried to grab his metal pole in which he used as a staff,only to have to roll away from it dodging a stomp to the gut by Roy. Roy tried to repeat the same move but Fayt rolled out the way then pushed up of one-hand and kicked Roy in the face,making him fall on the floor. As Fayt landed he did a front handspring grabbing the metal pole he used with the hand he did the handspring on and slammed the pole into Roys ribcage causing him to cough up blood.

They had both forgotten that Corey was in the room, and as his intention on breaking up the fight he ran up to Fayt and punched him in his jaw,once again hitting the wall,but this time he was knocked out, as for Roy, he couldn't breathe. "I told you guys to take it someplace else!" he yelled at the two on the floor.

Corey then took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1 for the ambulance to come and pick Fayt and Roy up,for they were both falling in and out of consciousness. Corey looked at the two and nodded his head,knowing that even though they can't afford to lose any of the Vice Members,they had already done so.

X – X – X

Standing on the roof,next to the black heicopter, Lianis was taking another puff of his cigarette. Him and Ryou were both looking at the sunset,admiring it's beauty. "This, is so much more better" Lainis said, before taking another puff from his cigarette. He was leaning against the back of the helicopter,by the tail to be precise. On top of the helicopter pad is where he looked down upon the city as if he were a god looking down upon the world. "Do you hear that?" Ryou asked, somewhat chuckling although not surprised that the ambulance was headed this way. Lainis turned to look at Ryou, who was taking a hit from his joint,that he called 'medicine'.

A couple of minutes passed by and the sirens came to a stop,which meant they reached the building. "It's about time they get here,who knows they could both be dead by now." Lainis said,dropping his cigarette and smashing it with his foot to put it out. He then started to walk over to the edge of the roof,and when he go there he sat down,dangling his feet like a little child would on a swing.

Ryou burst into laughter at Lainis's comment,well 'that' and the fact that this was his 5 joint meant that he was fucking stoned. Lainis turned and looked at his long time friend,who was laughing so hard,that he himself began to laugh. It was a somewhat awkward moment, but it didn't bug them any. Besides,why should it,they were both on the roof to get away from those idiots below them.

Lainis got up and walked over to his friend who was now lying on the floor laughing at nothing, "Alright, no more that's enough for you." he said chuckling at his friend while he reached into his friends pocket and took out a bag of weed. "No! My medicine!" Ryou cried trying to get up and take it back,but in the attempt fell down because everything around him was spinning. As he hit the floor once again, he laughed harder making his face turn red and a tear fall down his cheek.

Lainis shook his head at the sight of his friend stoned,from his own medicine. He then picked him up and wrapped Ryou's arm around his neck,dragging him to the elevator door,to go back inside.

X – X – X

Kam was inside his office on the 8th floor of The Company headquarters,sitting in his office chair,looking outside the window. It was night time,and the only lights he could see were those far in the distance. He began to slouch in his chair with his elbow propped up on the arm rest,while resting his chin on his glasses were set aside next to his computer on the desk,the screen on the computer had a document open,along with several other tabs.

It was completely silent in the room,only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" he shouted,waiting for the sound of the door to open and close. A young man walked in, he was about 18 or 19 years old,one of the youngest members of The Company. He walked inside and over towards the desk,"Hey b-boss. Fayt and Ryou are both in the hospital." Kam chuckled at the news,for it was about time they had almost killed each other.

"What's wrong with them,Kou? Kam asked,waiting for the report. The boy had a clipboard and began flipping through papers until he found one, "Fayt has a concussion and LOC as for Roy,he has a fractured ribcage." Kam laughed out loud and said, "Fayt...LOC, I'm sure he's always had that." he turned around in his chair and asked, "Is that all?". Kou nodded in confirmation and soon after was dismissed by Kam.

Kam spun back around looking outside the window once more, propping his elbow on the armrest and putting a finger to his lip,staring back out at the few lights that was began to get lost in thoughts,that have been weighing heavily since the day began.

"So should I, go back to from which I have come from. Is it true,that they have taken over,but how? Julias has been gone,and since they have disbanded until five months ago." Kam then started to get up but fell back down in his chair,only to begin sitting up straight, "Never the less, hesitation will not be needed from any members of The Compnay, for that the utter annihilation of the 3rd Street Saints will once again,come." he thought to himself.

The lights of Stillwater,were oh so bright. Enough to peel the skin off of a days will soon become short,for there will be a war. Not too soon,although,not too late.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Well,tell me what you think? Honestly I believe I'm getting better at being descriptive. At least that's what I think. Just to let you know,this is my first Saints Row fan fiction,so please Read and Review because I would appreciate it. Also be sure to let me know what you think about the whole Idea of there being a notorious gang known as The Company,that appear to be regular office workers._

_Black Suit-The black clothing that of a Final Fantasy VII Turk would wear._

_The Five Men- Each are the higher ups including Kam. They all specialize with different weaponry and as for some(ROY) prefer to use Close Combat._


End file.
